1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pulp reinforcement of polymer compositions as a means for increasing the tensile moduli of such compositions. The pulp of this invention is a special, two-component, material.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,395, issued Nov. 3, 1998 on the application of G. Vercesi et al., discloses the manufacture of a composition with a pulp uniformly dispersed in a polymer. The pulp is a single-component material.
Research Disclosures 329110 and 330093, published September and October, 1991, respectively, disclose the use of aramid pulp as a reinforcement for elastomer materials.
Japanese Patent Publication Kokai No. 59-163418, published Sep. 14, 1984, discloses fibers comprising 80-99 weight percent poly(p-phenylene terephthalamide) and 1-20 weight percent aliphatic polyamide. The fibers are pulped and used in paper and possibly other applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,913, issued Mar. 10, 1992, discloses two-component pulp that can be used as reinforcement in polymer compositions.
Japanese Patent Publication Kokai No. 53-111120, published Sep. 28, 1978, discloses fibrids that may be a blended combination of para-aramid and a second polymer, useful, among other things, as a paper component and as reinforcement for rubber tires.